Through the Looking Glass
by breakingsilence
Summary: A BrookePeyton slash fic. 5 year High School reunion. Future tense. General Knowledge. One Shot


Brooke Davis' heels clicked against the hard asphalt as she walked towards the high school she swore she had left forever, five years ago. She smiled at some memories of the place, frowned at others but mostly just remembered.

She walked into the gym, where she remembered cheering for the Tree Hill Ravens every Wednesday night for four years.

Her head turned to the side when she saw a tiny blonde she knew as her best friend walk in the room. Her body hadn't changed it seemed, still tiny. Almost too tiny but Brooke had liked her that way.

Her curls moved on her shoulders as she walked in, it was obvious she didn't really want to be there.

If she knew one thing, it was _her_ P.Sawyer.

She knew if she walked over there now it would be some kind of awkward, considering all that had happened their senior year.

Some things she'd definitely like to forget.

Her eyes stayed on the petite blonde as her eyes finally met hers. Hazel clashing with chocolate brown.

Brooke sent her one of her infamous dimpled smiles and Peyton couldn't help but smile back at her.

Brooke winked and then nodded her over her smile never faltering as the blonde slowly approached her.

"Look at you," Peyton started a smile on her mouth. "You look amazing, Brooke."

The brunette smirked at her putting her hand on her right hip. "I know."

Peyton smiled at her friend as their arms wrapped around each other in a tight hug. Brooke's arms wrapped tightly around Peyton's shoulders her face turned slightly to the side as if to smell the warm smell of Peyton's hair.

Vanilla, it was an innocent type smell that Brooke could never forget. It only seemed to be bottled on her P.Sawyer.

Brooke's mouth moved closely to Peyton's ear as she whispered. "You don't look so bad yourself, P.Sawyer."

"I know." Peyton teased as she pulled away keeping her hands on Brooke's arms.

Brooke smiled as her hands moved down towards Peyton's hips absentmindedly. "I'm shocked you're here." She said as she smiled at her.

It was true. Never in a million years had she expected Peyton to be here, but she thought even if it was only a slim chance, she should come just to see if maybe…Peyton would be there.

She knew she could've easily picked up the phone and called, had she known her number, or where she lived…or anything.

"Would you like to go for…coffee or something?" Brooke asked as she made a face. "Or whatever."

Peyton smiled some and looked around. "We should probably stick to the reunion don't you think?"

Brooke nodded some. "It was nice seeing you then." She said backing away some.

"Maybe…in an hour?"

Brooke smiled. "An hour it is."

….

Peyton's finger slowly circled the rim of her coffee cup as she looked up at her friend. She watched as her smile faded some at her starring.

"What?" the brunette asked.

Peyton shrugged. "Nothing. Just looking at you."

Brooke smirked. "Take a picture…"

"Don't finish that, please." She laughed as Brooke joined in on her laughter for a moment. "So how have you been?"

"Good." Brooke said easily. "You?"

"Good." Peyton returned a smile easily finding her lips.

Brooke smiled again at her, seeing Peyton smile always made her smile. "You look good."

"So you told me." The blonde winked at her friend.

Brooke grinned at her friend. "Never hurts to tell you twice."

The easiness between them was appreciated, they both had felt that it would be awkward after all the time they had spent apart but it was almost like they had never actually been apart.

"Met anyone?"

"No, you?"

"Nope." Peyton said as she smiled softly. "Waiting for that special someone I guess….that was corny." She said laughing at herself.

Brooke smiled. "Maybe a tiny bit."

The blonde's eyes met with the brunettes and suddenly she felt that everything in her life made sense, for just one moment until she broke the gaze and looked away.

"Well it's about time for me to head back to the room. I'm getting tired." Peyton said as she stood up laying a few bills down on the table.

"I can walk you." Brooke said standing doing the same.

Peyton nodded some and smiled. "Sounds good."

….

The walk wasn't filled with chatter like Peyton had expected, it was surprisingly silent. The closer they got to her hotel the more she wanted to say something, anything.

They walked up the stairs leading to the door of her hotel as Peyton turned to her. "It was nice catching up."

"It was." Brooke smiled as she put her hand on Peyton's arm. "Maybe we shouldn't wait so long to do it again."

"Definitely not." The blonde smiled.

Brooke smiled at her as she leaned in wrapping her arms around her friend for the second time that night, this time maybe a little tighter.

As they pulled away Brooke gave her a dimpled smile. "I love ya, P.Sawyer." she said as she reached and tucked a piece of hair behind Peyton's ear.

"Love you too, B.Davis." she said as she smiled somewhat sadly.

That's the moment when Brooke Davis leaned in and kissed Peyton Sawyer. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last but it was the first time it had been for more than a second.

Peyton's mouth was hesitant at first, un-responding to Brooke's warm mouth on hers. Finally the reality hit her as she began to kiss her friend back. Her hands found Brooke's hips as she touched them, pulling her in closer to her until their bodies were pressed against each other.

Brooke's tongue was skilled against hers as they moved in a pattern, clashing over and over like a battle. Peyton's hand slipped under the hem of Brooke's shirt only caressing her hip slowly.

The brunette moaned in response as her body rubbed against hers causing a friction between them.

They pulled away moments later as Peyton leaned her back against the door of her hotel room. "God, Brooke." She moaned as she looked at her friend. "That was…"

"Amazing." Brooke smirked. "I know."

"Bitch."

"I know." She winked as she caressed her friend's hip. "You love it."

Peyton groaned and rolled her eyes. "No."

Brooke smirked as her hand moved up and caressed her breast lightly through her shirt. "You do." She said as she moved her lips to her neck and slowly licked it before pulling away.

Peyton looked at her and rolled her eyes at her as she moved away from the door. She turned to unlock it but before she did she turned to her friend. Best friend. "You want to come in?"

"No, I just want to stand here." She said rolling her eyes. "Yes blondie."

….

The hotel room was small but it had enough room for Brooke to make herself comfortable. She looked at her friend as she slipped out of her leather jacket never moving her eyes off of her.

"I love you." Brooke said for the second time that night.

Peyton smiled. "I love you too." She said before moving to the bed and laying down beside her friend, facing her. "I do."

"I know." Brooke said leaning in and kissing her forehead, wrapping her arms around the petite blonde as Peyton moved closer to her resting her head below her chin and closing her eyes.

Peyton fell asleep in the arms of her best friend, her lover, and the girl she loved, contently for the first time in years.


End file.
